20 Years Later
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: It has been 20 years since Might Ducks 3. Adam is star forward, Charlie is the Manager/Captain, and Charlene is the Ad/Endorsement Exec for the LA Ducks. After a career crippling secret, Adam, Charlie, and Charlene's lives are turned upside down and a long buried secret risks being exposed, destroying their lives and crushing the other Ducks and their lives.


The Mighty Ducks are a movie I own NOTHING to. This is an OC story where Charlene is Charlie's twin sister and was also a Duck. She and Adam have been together since the beginning of Might Ducks 2 and are now in their mid-30s. I play with my characters and the movies characters. I kill freely and I leave others alone, depending on plot. Please read and review as I love those!

* * *

The stadium was huge. The Ducks banner hung large and proud, ready to start the new season with the announcement of _**"LOYALTY TICKETS"**_ and **_"MEET AND GREET WITH THE ENTIRE TEAM"_** in large yellow letters against the large hockey duck symbol that was their famous symbol. In front of the large mascot stood two men, facing each other, the one on the left in full hockey gear and the one on the right in an expensive suit. The gold name on the picture on the right read**_ "BANKS"_ **and the other name said** "CONWAY".** A black Lincoln Navigator SUV pulled around the lot, pulling over behind the building next to the employee entrance. The driver got out and opened the back door, allowing a well-dressed and polished brunette out of the SUV. The woman, who stood 5'7" without the heeled knee-high leather boots she wore, stepped out onto the carpeted mat in front of the door. The driver opened the employee door as a breeze forced her long brunette waves to tousle around her face.

"Thank you, Grant." The woman said and walked through the door. Her knee-high leather boots clicked across the glossed linoleum and polished wood grain leading to the private and administrative offices of the Ducks. Her boots were over her black leggings which were under her tunic style burgundy V-neck shirt. She slid her sunglasses off and her green eyes looked around as a woman rushed over, taking the woman's Michael Kors oversized tote bag as she walked down the hall. The woman walked with purpose, but as she walked through the private cafeteria the whispering started. A cell phone in her bag started to ping and vibrate as she smiled to the Starbucks employee, who handed over an already made iced mocha latte. The faintest sound of a thank you was heard.

"Mrs. Banks… I-" The woman who held her bag stopped as Mrs. Banks turned around. She stopped moving as she realized the entire cafeteria was watching her. This was not normal. She looked at the woman holding her bag, and took the bag back, digging for her phone, the constant pinging and vibrating getting annoying. Her brow furrowed as the woman tried to talk, but a cacophony of sound was heard coming up the hall.

"Where is she!?" A voice explained. "She needs to make a comment!" Another voice said. It was the press. She looked at the woman in front of her who gave off a nervous, apologetic look. The woman pointed down the hall, to a stairwell, and they both rushed into the stairwell.

"Maggie, what is going on?" Mrs. Banks asked. Maggie, the woman who took the purse back shrugged and shook her head.

"The media got a hold of a story, about you, Mr. Banks, and Mr. Conway." Maggie said as they started walking up the stairs. Mrs. Banks looked over and opened the door with a large "3" on it. They both walked into the secured area as they made their way towards a large set of offices.

"What story?" Mrs. Banks asked as she rounded a corner and saw Charlie Conway standing in his office, the glass paneling allowing her to see him as he was yelling. She looked at Maggie, who swallowed hard, a look of nervous fear across her face. They could not tell what was being said, or who Charlie was yelling at, but it was obvious he was pissed off. Mrs. Banks took a deep breath and nodded to Maggie.

"Go to my office and call Adam, please? I am sure he can calm Charlie down. God knows he never listens to me. Why would he?" Mrs. Banks said, her tone never changing from the calm, collected demeanor she always held, and Maggie nodded, going into another door that had a gold and mahogany embossed sign saying _"Charlene Conway-Banks, Advertising and Media Strategist"._ Mrs. Banks took a deep breath and walked towards the door that had a matching gold and mahogany sign saying _"Charlie Conway, Head Coach/Manager",_ pushing it open.

"Charlie, what has you riled-" She started to ask, her tone mildly sarcastic, but stopped talking as Charlie yanked someone out of the plush leather chair and punched him across the face, full force. The man was hit, his head twisting to the side, the rest of his body following as Mrs. Banks eyes went wide.

"Charlie! What the hell!?" She cried out, seeing who he hit. It was Adam Banks, star forward for the Ducks, Charlie's best friend, and her husband. Adam stumbled, holding the side of his face that was hit and he looked at Charlene, then Charlie as Charlie let out a loud growl and balled his fist up, preparing to hit Adam again. Adam got into a defensive stance, prepared to fight, but Mrs. Banks, Charlene, ran towards them. Charlie's fist was aimed for Adam's face when Charlene moved to Charlie and stepped to stop him. Adam lost his balance from Charlene shoving between them and Charlie's fist slammed into Charlene's face with all the force he had.

Charlene felt the hit. She felt her head snap to the side and seeing a blur as Adam fell over the chair. Her face contorted into a grimace of agony as she fell in slow motion to the plushily carpeted floor. Charlene saw the world go black as she landed, her head bouncing off the floor before blackness completely enveloped her.

* * *

"Charlene, come on, wake up." The man's voice made her head hurt. She grimaced as she opened her eyes, looking up into the blue eyes of her husband. Adam stood over her, cradling her upper body in his arms as he tried to wake her up. Charlene blinked a few times and winced, her entire head pounding.

"Come on, the media is here, and we have to go." Adam said, trying to get her up. Charlene tried to get up, looking for Charlie, but the room was empty except for a security guard and Maggie who held a cold pack, handing it to Charlene. Charlene got up with help and Adam cupped her face with his hands, looking at where she had been punched.

"You took quite a hit there. Come on, Grant is downstairs, and he will take you out of here. We need to get you away before the media and press find out about this." Adam said and draped her arm over his shoulders. His thin, but powerful build was far taller than her at 6'2", but the heels helped. She rested against him as they walked out of Charlie's office.

"Adam! Mr. Banks! Charlene! WHOA! Who hit her! How does it feel being hit by your husband after finding out he cheated on you! Mrs. Banks! Did you fight back!" The questions and the barrage of cries from the media who had found them and somehow entered a secured, restricted area rushed at them. Adam shook his head and bent over, taking Charlene into his arms, carrying her as he rushed towards the stairwell she originally came up.

"Maggie, stall them." Adam said and shoved through the door, carrying Charlene down the stairs.

"Cheated on me?" Charlene asked, her voice soft and dazed as she looked up at Adam. The security guard opened the door to the first floor. Adam was stopped by the media blocking the door. The security guard forced the door closed and pointed down to the basement. Adam looked down at Charlene, who held the cold pack to her throbbing cheek. Adam turned and went down the stairs to the basement area of the arena as the security guard called Grant, The Banks' driver, and told him to meet them at the service dock. Charlene looked up at Adam, as he entered the dock area, some of the workers looking over.

"Charlene, go home, pack, and I will call you." Adam said, putting Charlene into the car. The security guard kept a look out and Adam closed the door, Charlene looking at him in confusion. The car took off and Adam watched it pull away.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Charlene stood in the large, closed off driveway of the mansion she and Adam shared. The moon was high in the sky with twilight. There were three black Chevy Tahoe SUVs behind her as she watched the home get closed and sealed for an extended period away. Suitcases were packed into one of the large SUVs and Charlene took in a deep breath, sighing as her assistant came out of the door, locking it. The keys were handed to Charlene as Charlene smiled to her assistant.

"Make sure no one knows where we are going. We need some time off and away from the drama." Charlene said as she moved to the driver's seat of a smaller Nissan Murano SUV. The assistant walked to the driver's side of the SUV with her and nodded.

"Will you let us know when you arrive?" The assistant asked, and Charlene nodded, placing her large tote into the car.

"Of course, I will. Thank you, Alicia, for everything. Like I said before, I have no idea when we will return. This situation could weeks or months. I cannot let us get hounded nonstop that entire time. I promise your car will be returned to you by Grant or James." Charlene said and investigated the back seat of the SUV. The large blue eyes of a girl, around the age of 10 or 11 stared back, her eyes narrowed in a tired haze as she tried to keep her eyes open. She looked at Charlene and her head lolled back, her long strawberry blonde ponytail resting against her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Banks. Grant and I will take care of everything." Alicia said, and Charlene nodded, hugging her. The bruise on her face was now a dark brownish yellow with healing but make up covered most of it.

"Alicia, I mean it. Take a long vacation, both you and Grant. Put it on Adam's tab. Also, please see that the maids are paid, as are the garbage men, and the landscaper. I want the properly maintained because we will be back." Charlene said, and Alicia nodded.

"Yes, Mrs. Banks. Grant and I know what to do, everyone has received a small bonus compensation and they are scheduled to be paid, as usual. The grounds will remain pristine and Grant will be staying in the pool house to make sure everything is maintained. Security is aware and the premises are still monitored 24/7. Your mail is being forwarded to a PO Box and I will use the new phone line you gave me and Grant. Your old line is being forwarded to an answering service that will send me the messages and I will notify you of the messages that require your attention. Just go, we have everything under control." Alicia said and smiled softly. As she smiled the three SUVs pulled out as the gate at the front of the long, curved driveway opened. The flashing of bulbs was seen as reporters started to wake up and see what was going on. Charlene gave Alicia a hug and then got behind the wheel and headed down a smaller back driveway and took a left as the gate opened.

* * *

**NEWSPAPER AND MAGAZINE ARTICLES:**

_STAR Magazine:_** "BANKS FAMILY IN SHAMBLES AFTER YAUHT AFFAIR WITH LINDSEY LOHAN!"** A picture of Charlene and her daughter seen against an overlay of Lindsey Lohan and Adam Banks, as if facing off.

_People Magazine:_ **"CONWAY/BANKS WAR CONTINUES AS CHARLENE DECLARES ADAM ABUSIVE!"** A picture of Adam and Charlie facing off with angry faces with Charlene in the middle of the two of them, her bruised cheek shown.

_Weekly World News:_** "CHARLENE BANKS PREGNANT WITH TWIN! ONE IS HER BROTHERS AND THE OTHER IS HER HUSBANDS!"** A black and white picture of a younger Charlene, pregnant.

* * *

Charlene sat on the private jet, her eyes half open as she went through Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and Snapchat checking on the stories and gossip. TMZ, MSN, Yahoo, CNN, ESPN, all had variations of the story. She watched a YouTube video of Chelsea Handler and Rachel Maddow spoke about the situation.

_"Can you believe he beat on her? He is trash and needs to be stoned!"_ Chelsea Handler said, and Rachel Maddow shook her head.

_"From what I hear Charlene was a total bitch who had it coming! Adam Banks cheated on her because she was a tight ass who controlled his career, his life, and never let him relax. Have you ever seen them at any event, alone? Never! She proclaims she is for women's rights, but that is ridiculous! How can you be for woman's rights if you drag your husband around like a cave woman!"_ Rachel responded.

_"The fact that I have to defend her husband just blows my mind! She made me defend a Neanderthal hockey player!"_ Charlene turned her phone off and leaned her head back. The laptop in front of her pinged with another Facebook notification. She clicked on it and gasped **_"CHILD PORN ON BANKS COMPUTER",_ **another ping **_"MANAGER/HEAD COACH OF DUCKS ATTACKS STAR FORWARD, SISTER STUCK IN THE MIDDLE"._ **She went to close it and saw a notification from TMZ. She clicked on it and listened.

_"So, we did a little digging and both Charlie Conway and Charlene Conway-Banks have disappeared off the grid. Their homes are closed, and people are wondering if Adam Banks made them disappear or if they went underground to hide out. We have been camped outside the Banks mansion and other than three SUVs pulling out, none of which had Adam or Charlene in them, there is no sign of any of them. The assistant left with the SUVs, but the house is closed, locked down, and dark. No one has seen Charlie at his Malibu condo either."_ One of the TMZ reporters said. Harvey Levin nodded slowly.

_"What do the Ducks say?"_ Harvey asked as he wrote something on the clear board behind him.

_"The Ducks advertising and marketing manager was Charlene. In her absence they have just said that Charlene took a leave of absence. The Ducks are officially declaring no comment during this investigative time."_ The same reporter said. Harvey shook his head.

_"Can we confirm that Adam did cheat on her? Is there anything to show that?"_ Harvey asked, and the reporter shrugged.

_"A woman came forward but has no real proof beyond a she said/he said. Adam has not come forward to confirm or deny. His assistant and agent are all _'no comment'_ too. Though Lindsey Lohan did come forward and say that it was a lie and she had never even met Adam Banks, never mind slept with him."_ The reporter said to Harvey, who shook his head.

_"What about his endorsements? The man is the Tom Brady of Hockey his endorsements have to taking a stand!"_ Harvey exclaimed, and another reporter shook their head.

_"Pepsi has pulled him, stating they are #Me Too. Wheaties stated they will wait to reserve judgement but will not put him on any boxes, for now, until he is cleared, or they need to release him. Johnson & Johnson is pulling all commercials but will not condemn him, fully, because of his wife and daughter. Bauer pulled out, but CCM is backing behind him. Dick's Sporting Good has not commented. There are a couple other endorsements, who have not called back yet."_

Tired of listening, Charlene closed the lap top and looked over at the little girl sleeping in one of the chairs. She smiled as the little girl slept, and then started to cry softly, pulling her knees to her chair in the plush leather seat.

* * *

**3 hours later**

"Mrs. Banks, we're here. Isle airport outside Minneapolis, just as you asked. There is a car waiting for you outside. No reporters, complete discretion as requested by your assistant." The pilot stated as Charlene opened her eyes and stretched in her seat. She smiled to the pilot and sat up.

"Thank you, James. Like I told Alicia, take the jet, take a family vacation. I know Darlene would love a vacation. There will be a bonus deposit for you and Kevin within the week." Charlene said, and James blinked in surprise.

"Wow, thank you Mrs. Banks. We are on call whenever you need us." James said softly and smiled as the little girl sat up. She rubbed her big blueberry colored eyes and stared up at James, smiling big. Her smile was crooked from sleep, but she ran over and hugged James.

"Thanks James!" The little girl said as James lifted her into his arms.

"You're welcome Miss Emma. Have a good vacation." James said with a smile. He put the young girl down and tipped his hat to Charlene. Charlene smiled and nodded to him, taking the girls hand and walking off the plane to a large SUV. She buckled Emma into the backseat and then got into the driver's seat, driving off the tarmac.

* * *

Connie Germain walked to her front door, answering a knock that was heard. She unlocked it and opened the door and gasped. Charlene looked back, holding a sleeping Emma in her arms, her eyes red rimmed and distraught. Connie's eyes got wide, and she looked back into the house at the sound of children playing. "Guy!" Connie yelled as she smiled to Charlene, motioning her into the house.

"What?" Guy asked as he walked into the living room and stopped short. "Charlene?!" Guy walked over and hugged Charlene, as Charlene gave a one-armed hug back.

"What are you doing here?" Connie asked, hugging Charlene after Guy did, then taking the sleeping child and ushering her to a bedroom. "Let me put her into one of the bunk beds and I want to hear everything." Connie's voice got softer as she went across the ranch style home. Charlene looked at Guy, her eyes tearing up again. Guy swallowed and moved into the kitchen. "Alright kids, time for bed. Go brush your teeth and get into bed and I will come tuck you in. We have a guest in your room, Jane, so quiet going in."

Charlene saw Connie come out and move towards her. She watched Guy as he came back and after Charlene looked out the windows, closed the shades, and then made sure there were no children around, she collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Connie fell to her knees next to Charlene and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I came here. I had nowhere else to go. We had a hotel, but the media found out and they are camped there." Charlene started to babble between crying gasps and sobs. "I went to Adam's father's home, but they were there too. They are everywhere, and I came by here and they weren't. I've been driving for hours and I haven't slept in days." Charlene took in a shaky breath and Connie held her as Charlene cried into her shoulder. Guy nodded and walked to tuck the kids in, so they didn't hear or see anything. Connie made soft_ 'shh'_ noises and rubbed Charlene's back.

"You're ok now. No reporters have been here, and I doubt they know where to find us. If they do find you, we will handle it." Connie said, and Charlene pulled away and looked her, face red and snotty as she nodded.

"Have you heard from Adam or Charlie?" Charlene asked as they both stood up and moved into the kitchen as Connie put on some water for tea. Connie heard Guy walk in and looked at him and Guy patted Charlene's shoulder as she fell into a chair.

"No, we haven't. I just tried calling Adam, but his phone is disconnected." Guy said, and Charlene nodded.

"Our assistants shut our phones off because the media was calling non-stop for hours. We both got new numbers, but I haven't heard from him." Charlene said and wiped her eyes with the tissue what Guy offered as Connie put a mug with a tea bag in front of Charlene. Connie rested against the counter, in her pajamas, as they all waited for the hot water to boil.

"We've seen the news stories. Inside Edition, CNN, MSNBC, local news, everyone has the story. It is crazy. I never knew you were a secret lesbian, holding Adam against his will, or had a mystery child with Charlie." Connie said and cringed at that last one. Guy snickered, but Connie elbowed him, and he stopped.

"None of it is true…" Charlene said softly, flicking the tea bag paper, sniffling. "Adam would never cheat on me. We've been together for 20 years. He wouldn't." She said softly, starting to cry again.

"Of course not." Connie said and sat down next to Charlene. Charlene's phone pinged, and she took it out of her pocket. She swiped and saw the Twitter feed and let out a cry.

_**"WOMAN WHO STATED HER AND ADAM BANKS HAD AN AFFAIR STATES SHE WAS RAPED BY HIM AND FORCED TO BE HIS LOVER"**_

Charlene dropped the phone on the table and put her hands over her face, crying harder now. Guy's phone rang, and he picked his cell up and swiped to answer. He spoke for a moment and then looked at Charlene.

"It's for you." Guy said and handed Charlene the phone. Charlene took it and hesitantly put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, and her face went pale. She scrambled to put it on speaker phone and took her phone to record the speaker.

_"You burned me and for that I am going to ruin you and Adam's lives! The media is eating out of my hand and after what you two did to me I will see you both destroyed!"_ The voice was heard and then they hung up. Charlene looked at the phone, then both Connie and Guy, shaking and visibly upset.

TBC…


End file.
